I'll Take Away Your Misery
by sofarawayfromwhereyouare
Summary: Of course, the iCarly trio will be off to college. Carly's fighting with her rational mind on whether to risk her decade long friendship with the tech geek she always cared for. Will she finally be brave enough to fight for her love? CREDDIE.
1. Chap 1

**My first Multi-chap! :)**

**Of course, I _SO_ do not own anything iCarly.**

**Hope you review! Tell me what you think ;)**

* * *

><p>"But Spencer," Carly's voice cracked. "I really, really need a dorm! I can't go back and forth between school and Seattle!"<p>

"So you're saying you'd rather get another place than be with your big bro?" Spencer put both his hands on his hips.

"Well, I know being away from you will be hard but...I have to go." Carly was fighting back tears. She sat on her purple sheets and looked at her clothes sprawled all over her bed. "Don't worry...I'll be fine. I'll go visit you often...and, Freddie will be there."

Spencer smirked at the thought. He always knew that Freddie would be the perfect match for his little sister. He never brought up the issue on Carly, but he was really waiting for the time when Carly will open her eyes and see Freddie as the perfect guy for her. Spencer knew that Carly would ignore the issue once he starts talking about it so he never brought it up. "You're right...I know you'll be fine." he walked towards Carly and hugged his sister tightly. "I guess I just can't accept the fact that my girl is growing up..." he stifled. Carly looked up, "Are you crying?"

Spencer hid his face in her hair. "Me? Cry? No way." he choked out.

Carly laughed and hugged him back. "I love you, big bro. Promise me you'll be fine here, okay?" She felt Spencer nod against her head. "And promise me to stop burning stuff!" she said seriously.

Carly laughed at the events that happened earlier. She sang along the beat of some pop rock band as she looked at Freddie, who was behind the wheel. Freddie was driving her new Toyota Corolla, which Spencer gave her as a farewell gift.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Freddie glanced at her for a fraction of a second and smirked.

"I remember how your mom freaked out." she laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "You used your extra cash to buy an apartment near campus. I thought she was gonna talk you out of college."

Freddie gave a deep, velvet chuckle. "Oh, she did, actually. She cut all my credit cards so I won't go anywhere. I also found out that she bought trackers and stuck them in my laptops and pear phone."

"How did you remove them?"

"I couldn't, really." he chuckled again. "I sneaked out to the Mac store the other day to buy new stuff. I copied every file in my pear phone, pear pad, and laptop on three different hard drives so I could save everything."

Carly rolled her eyes and gave her best friend a light punch on the shoulder. After a few moments of silence, Freddie looked at Carly, who looked very much in need of sleep.

"You okay?" Freddie asked. "We still have four hours to spend on the road."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Carly reassured him.

Freddie took one of her hands and squeezed lightly with a smile forming his perfect features. "Whatever you say, Carls."

Carly was surprised at his touch. A mixture of butterflies and memories of bacon flooded her mind. She tried very hard to hide her nervousness and smiled sweetly at Freddie. She gave his hand a squeeze and untangled it from his.

"I'll just sleep for a few minutes, okay? I slept too late last night because I was doing last minute packing."

Freddie rolled his eyes. It was soooo Carly. Trying to make everything perfect was what he loved about her. "Sure, Carls."

Carly drifted to sleep as soon as the song playing in one of the playlists on Freddie's new iPod came to an end.

Freddie couldn't help but be too excited for college. He, Carly and Sam have been talking about this ever since junior year started. Freddie recalled the time when he and Carly received the letter they got from Stanford, their dream school. He rushed to the iCarly studio and found Carly all alone and screaming at the top of her lungs. Once Carly saw him, she fell right into his open arms. Of course, Freddie couldn't resist screaming and jumping like Carly. They both ended up staring at each other and backing away awkwardly from each other's bodies.

Freddie chuckled at the thought and glanced at the girl sleeping peacefully next to him. "I wish Sam also got accepted at Stanford..." he mumbled to himself. "She'll miss all the fun." His thoughts drifted off once again.

After the joyous screaming and awkward hugging of Carly and him, they went downstairs to tell the news to Spencer and they found Sam sulking on the couch.

"Hey, Sam!" Carly squealed, still not over the good news.

"Read." That was all what Sam had to say as she held up an envelope. "I got accepted at Cornell University. That's the only university that accepted me. I don't get why Stanford didn't. Yeah, I know you guys are honor students and all... but my grades aren't that bad."

That made Carly sad and made plans of how the three of them will get in touch. Even if Sam won't be with them at college, Freddie always knew that he'd miss the ham lovin' girl. He was always irritated when Sam always made fun of him in front of Carly but he got used to it. He knows how much he'll miss the crazy blond haired gal.

After making a quick stop to the gas station and another hour on the road, Freddie saw a sign, "California: 1Km"

"This is it." he smiled.

* * *

><p>"Carly," Freddie whispered as he nudged her. "Wake up, Carls. We're here."<p>

Carly stirred for a moment and mumbled something incoherent to him. Freddie's lips turned into a cute smile as he nudged her again. The brunette slowly fluttered her eyes open.

"Hmmm? Where are we? What happened?" she mumbled sleepily.

"We're here, sleepyhead." Freddie ruffled her hair and laughed.

"I'll go get your stuff and bring them to your dorm. Then I'll go to my place."

"Sure, sure." Carly slowly grabbed her tote bag at the back seat and got out the car.

"Wow." That one word she said was a complete understatement.

The view of the whole campus rendered her speechless. The different school buildings, amazing statues, huge fields, and the lush gardens surrounded her. Some department buildings were classy and elegant while the others had a more modern look. Some students had just arrived and unloading bags from their cars. Some boys had their speakers on and were just hanging out under the cool shades of the trees. Girls walking past them giggled and flaunted their way towards one of the modern-looking buildings. Jocks were tossing footballs on the field and some cheerleaders were watching by the bleachers. Some quiet newcomers were resting under the trees with an open book on their lap while a group of spiky-haired boys skated past them.

"I know," Carly didn't notice that Freddie walked towards her and followed her gaze. "...and this is just the beginning."

A smile formed on her lips as she imagined the days to come.


	2. Chap 2

The sound of an irritating alarm from Carly's cellphone woke her up. She reached for the device resting on her bedside table and pushed a random button in an attempt to make it stop.

"Its so early." she rolled her eyes after glancing at her Girly Cow wall clock.

After she and Freddie hauled each of their luggage to their respective dorm (and apartment, for Freddie), the two didn't unpack. They just went around campus and had dinner at a nearby café. They promised each other that they will unpack early the next day so that they can have lots of time to go around campus again.

A soft knock came on Carly's door. "Rise and shine, Carls." a familiar voice said. "Ugh," Carly pulled her covers up over her head and ignored Freddie. She heard her door open after a few clicks. "Of course." Carly rolled her eyes. "He'll pick the lock."

A grinning Freddie jumped on Carly's bed and started tickling her. "Stop!" Carly laughed. "Fred-dddiiiieeeee! Stop! Okay! I'm awake now!" she said in between her giggles.

Freddie smirked and ruffled her hair. "Good morning, Miss Shay."

Carly smiled and hopped off the bed. "So..." Freddie started. "I'll give you a minute to change your clothes then we can start."

"Yes, sir."

After changing, Carly started telling Freddie what to do. "Give me that box, please."

"I'll do it." Freddie said.

"No. Those are my underwear. Its private property." Freddie dropped the box at her feet and moved to another one.

After a series of pillow fights and debates over 'what goes over there', the two managed to finish in an hour.

"So, let's go to your place." Carly said as she took her tote.

"Actually, I already finished awhile ago." Freddie grinned. "I woke up at four in the morning and had nothing to do."

"I should've helped you!" Carly protested. She punched him lightly in the shoulder. "You're such a nerd."

* * *

><p>Carly and Freddie walked to the main building first, to get their schedules and some lists. Then, Freddie showed her the back of the campus, where they sat under the cool shade of a tree.<p>

"I like it here better." He lay down on the grass. "The front grounds are crowded and filled with cars... Its more peaceful here."

"Yeah." Carly smiled at her best friend and lied down next to him. "What do you think Sam is doing now?"

"Oh, I don't know... she's probably there at Cornell's big welcome buffet." he laughed. He was playing with Carly's hair. Her long, wavy locks that smelled of sweet lavender and a hint of strawberry. He never got over her scent. It was beginning to drug him.

"Next week we'll probably be too busy to do these things." he murmured.

"Since my course is architecture...and yours is film..." Carly felt sad. She and Freddie have been in the same classroom for ten whole years and she can't imagine that they'll be separated.

"I took another course, Carly. I'm also taking a major in Technology."

"What?" Carly propped her elbow and looked at Freddie curiously. "Why?"

"I don't wanna be just a director... I also want to be an app designer. Think of the possibilities, Carls! I'll be successful! Think of all the cash!" Freddie was looking at her deeply, but Carly saw the humor in his eyes.

Carly was of course, proud of her best friend for taking such a big risk, but she was also very worried that he can't handle the stress and pressure.

"But...two courses at the same time?" she shook her head in disbelief. "You're gonna kill yourself! How can you handle let's say, fifteen subjects at the same time?"

Freddie sat up and smiled. "Come on, Carly. Don't ever worry about me." he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Causing Carly to be distracted. "I can do this. Hey, don't you know me? I'm Freddie Benson! The tech geek!"

At that, Carly had to laugh.

Freddie stood up and brushed his jeans. "Let's eat lunch at my place." he looked at his watch, then at Carly. He held out his hand to help Carly up. Again, he saw the worry in his best friend's eyes. "Don't you trust me?"

Carly looked at him intently for an immeasurable moment. She smiled and placed her hand in his.

He didn't need a reply.

He was doing this for Carly. He was trying hard to be the best for Carly Shay. Everything in his life was about his best friend. The one with the wavy brown hair and cherry lip gloss. He didn't care about anyone. Or anything.

Carly didn't want to risk her friendship for her love for Freddie. Besides, what if he didn't love her anymore? What is he got tired of waiting for her? The one question she didn't want to admit that could happen was: what if he gets a girlfriend and move on? Yes, she was that stubborn.

That one boy whom Sam Puckett called a nerd and every girl swooned at high school was her best friend. Her tech geek who has an overprotective-slash-she's-already-too-weird mom.

She knew she was falling for him.

Hard.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, Thank you SO much for the reviews and story alerts! <strong>**I never expected it! haha! =)**

**Second, thanks for the support you've been giving throughout this story!**

**Wish you all well and Have a nice day! ;)**

**-sofarawayfromwhereyouare**


	3. Chap 3

Months passed and as predicted by the famous worry-wart: Carly Shay, the two became busy on school work and stress on mid-terms. Freddie was doing quite well, in fact. On the first month of the school year, one government agency was already buying a program he made to be submitted as his project. He was already well-known around campus and some HUGE rumors that he was already dating a girl from one of his classes were spreading. Carly, on the other hand, was being praised for her high IQ and she was being known as a math genius. Almost every boy who knew her drooled when she walks past them. Her 'beauty and brains' charisma was actually working. That thought always made her smile.

It was the start of a new semester. Carly fell asleep at the main library while studying in advance. Yes, she was that responsible. She was seated at her usual spot, the table in the far corner next to the window of the fiction section of the library.

Her phone buzzed.

She slowly opened her eyes and yawned.

Hey, Shay.

**_I miss you :(_**

**_Have you eaten dinner yet?_**

**_From: Freddie Benson_**

**_6:05 PM_**

Carly smiled. The last time she and Freddie ever shared a meal together was last Monday. Both of them have had their hands full. Carly replied:

_**Hey, Mr. Benson ;)**_

_**I miss you too! Sorry, I've got stuff to do :(**_

_**I'll make it up to you...Promise.**_

After a few seconds, her phone buzzed again.

_**Turn around.**_

_**From: Freddie Benson**_

_**6:08**_

Carly raised an eyebrow and turned around.

"I knew you'd be here." A familiar, deep, velvet voice said. He was smirking as he walked towards Carly's table.

Carly was speechless as Freddie sat down next to her. Freddie shook his head and gave a low chuckle. "You're unbelievable, Carly."

Carly just gave him a sly smile and looked at the crumpled pages of her opened book, which had traces of small drops of drool. Freddie closed her book instantly as soon as he figured out what Carly was about to do: study. Study and ignore him.

Carly's mouth opened to protest but Freddie cut her off immediately with a grin plastered on his face. "Look around you." he cocked his head to one side to emphasize the almost empty library and continued. "Exams have just finished and you're doing what, like, study for the next one?"

"Where did all this cockiness come from, Benson?"

Freddie stood up and put both his hands on Carly's shoulders. "Let's go. You need to eat."

Carly pursed her lips. "But I'm—"

"Oh, come on," Freddie whined playfully and made Carly stand up.

A mumble (more like grumble) of 'Fine' escaped Carly's lips as she gathered her books and her laptop.

"My treat." he winked.

* * *

><p>Carly glued her eyes on the grass, moist and soft, beneath her feet. Freddie drove her to the grounds. The wide space where they talked on their first week of school. The shade of the big tree—their tree—had become their usual hangout spot. The two friends spent some days studying together, talking about almost everything, playing or just simply lying down on the grass without a word: enjoying each other's company. They were that close.<p>

Carly knew for sure that she had feelings for him. The time they've been on campus only made her fell for him more. She was new to this feeling. She never felt like this for any guy she had a crush on when she was in high school.

"With the look you have, I'm guessing you'd rather eat with your books than spend your time here with me." Freddie broke the silence. He watched as Carly sat down.

"I'm sorry, Freddie."

Freddie smiled. "Its okay, Carls. I know you're just worried and all..."

He spread a square blue cloth on the ground and sat down. He patted the space next to him and held up two bags.

Carly smiled and moved closer to him. "I knew you wouldn't cook. You're too busy yourself."

"Did I let you down already, Miss Shay?" his smirk grew wider as he passed Carly a salad and a cheeseburger. "Thanks, Freddie."

After eating, the two friends ended up lying on their backs and stargazing.

"I can't remember the last time we've been doing this." Carly's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yeah."

Carly propped herself up with her elbow to face Freddie. "Are you happy?"

"Hm?" Freddie looked at her. God, she was beautiful. Her long, wavy hair cascaded down her shoulders and her face, makeup or no makeup, was even more beautiful under the stars. Literally.

"I mean," she said, cutting off Freddie's thoughts. "Are you happy here at school? Don't you miss Spencer, Sam and your mom?"

"Of course I do."

"We've both been so busy that we actually have no time for each other anymore." Carly laughed. "And I'm your best friend."

Freddie looked at her intently. Those brown eyes that bore into hers almost made her feel hynotized.

She didn't know how Freddie got up and leaned closer. That smell of mint soap and some perfume was mesmerizing. Freddie's scent grew stronger as he leaned closer. It took all of Carly's willpower to avoid her gaze to settle on his lips. Their face merely inches away, Freddie's eyes stopped on her lips for a moment. He could feel Carly's breathing on his face as he gently placed a soft, chaste kiss on her lips.

Instinctively, Carly kissed him back as her hands slowly snaked their way around his neck. Freddie's free hand caressed her face, sending sparks of electricity to Carly. Freddie smiled and continued kissing her. Both their lips tasted of Cherry Coke.

Freddie's dream was coming true. When he was a kid, he always daydreamed about him and Carly kissing. Now that it was happening, he doesn't know how to control himself anymore. As he gently lowered Carly down on the grass without breaking their kiss, Carly pulled away.

"I-I…" Carly stuttered. Freddie was brought back to reality. "I'm sorry, Freddie."

"What?" was Freddie's dazed reply as he watched Carly stand up and hop inside her car. She sped off without another word towards her dorm and locked her door.

Freddie's dream was coming true...or so he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>yeah, i know. Carly's just too stubborn!<strong>

**But hey, I've got SURPRISES IN STORE FOR YOU ;)**

**so just you wait! =)**

**have a nice day! =)**

**-shaun**


	4. Chap 4

She remembered slamming her dorm room door that night. She remembers slowly falling to pieces as she cried herself to sleep. Yes, she was that stubborn. She was that stupid.

**Carly.**

**Can we please talk?**

**You know very well that I miss you.**

**So much.**

**So please, can we smoothen things out?**

**From: Freddie Benson**

**1:06 AM**

Freddie sighed as he looked at his phone. Ever since that night, Carly Shay had been ignoring him. She perfectly avoided his calls, messages, even their usual hang out spots.

He didn't regret it. That kiss. It was all he ever wanted to do ever since he met her.

His thoughts led him to the time when he saved Carly's life from a taco truck. He never regretted telling Carly that he wanted to stop their 'relationship' because he was bacon. He knew Sam just warned him carefully. It was his decision to make everything stop. His world, that is. He had many sleepless nights just thinking about all of those kisses. He deeply missed the sweet intimacy he and Carly once shared. Now, he was experiencing again.

This time, without the bacon.

Carly also couldn't sleep. She was studying in her room and as she read the text message. She felt guilty because she was the one causing Freddie pain.

'I don't want to start a relationship with him... because one mistake and someday, we might break up. I don't want to make things awkward with him... I don't want to lose him.'

Her rational mind thought. She shoved a spoonful of Ben and Jerry's ice cream into her mouth. Her books still had traces of tears.

'But I love him so much. He's always there for me. He cares for me. I'll do anything just to be with him. 'But...what if he doesn't love me anymore?'

some irrational part of herself thought.

Freddie got up and looked for his laptop. Once he found it, he opened the iCarly website.

**Hey, guys.**

**I can't sleep :o)**

**I miss doing iCarly. Especially the girl who started it. Don't think that college is a walk through the park, you guys. Its tough. How are you? I miss your crazy videos. Haha ;)**

**Hoping all is well,**

**Freddie.**

After posting his blog entry, he opened his e-mail and read a message from Sam.

**What's up, Benson?**

**How's Stanford? :) Cornell's great! By the way, I might drop in on you this week. I have a research project to do. I might find some info there at Stanford. Surprised? Yeah, me too. Google won't help me, actually. So I can't do some copying and pasting. That's why I'm a wreck. Can't wait to see you!**

**Sam.**

Freddie smiled. He quickly replied to Sam's message and slowly made his way to the bed.

...and for the first time in weeks, he slept peacefully.

* * *

><p>Carly was walking hastily towards her next period. She didn't notice the seniors ogling her as she almost sashayed in her short skirt and black boots. Her fitted top perfectly emphasized her curves with tons of accessories completed her outfit. She checked her phone for any new messages. As she turned right to a corner between two buildings, someone bumped into her and all of her books and notes came flying down.<p>

"I'm so sor—" a familiar, velvet voice mumbled. He picked up the books and papers quickly and he was surprised at who he bumped into. "Carly!"

Carly didn't notice that she was boring her eyes into Freddie's until Freddie called her name. "Freddie... I..." she said, stunned.

Freddie handed her stuff to her and smiled. "I'm late for class, Carls." he felt awkward as he said her name. Oh god, she was beautiful. "I guess I'll just see you 'round."

Carly was still speechless as he disappeared inside one of the new buildings. She heard a class bell ring. 'Oh no! I forgot all about my next class!' she thought as she ran.

"What's up? Benson?"

Classes had just ended and Freddie looked around as soon as he heard his name. Students piled out of class and the halls were crowded.

A short, blonde woman winked at him. "Sam!" he cried. He ran towards her, his arms waving in the air.

"Ah, still the nerd I knew and love." Sam grinned. Her boots made a squishy sound as she walked through the wet grass. She was in jeans. Her hair was in wild curls and her nails were polished black.

"Want some coffee?" Freddie smirked.

"Like you really have to ask."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? :)<strong>

**Any comments/suggestions? Leave me a review or pm! :)**

**they are HIGHLY appreciated :o)**

**Thanks for the support everyone! :)**

**Prepare yourself for the next chap ;)**

**It'll be one heck of a ride!**

**-Shaun**


End file.
